1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for forming liquid droplets and more particularly, to a method for making a liquid to be formed into droplets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Among various known recording methods, ink-jet recording methods have recently drawn attention since said methods are non-impact recording methods free from noise upon recording, can effect a high speed recording and can record on plain paper without any special image-fixing treatment. Heretofore, various proposals have been made for forming droplets (ink droplets) in the ink-jet recording methods. Some of them have been already commercialized and some are still under development.
In general, the ink-jet recording method is a method for recording which comprises forming droplets of a recording liquid so-called "ink" by utilizing one or more of various action principles and attaching the droplets onto a record receiving member to effect recording.
One of liquid droplet forming methods usable for such ink-jet recording method is disclosed in West German Patent application Laid-open (DOLS) No. 2843064 (corresponding to U.S. Ser. No. 948,236 filed Oct. 3, 1978), now abandoned, for continuation application Ser. No. 262,604, and divisional application Ser. No. 262,605, both filed May 11, 1981. In this ink-jet recording method, a recording liquid present in a chamber is heated to form a bubble or subjected to some other treatment to cause a state change resulting in an abrupt increase in volume and the resulting pressure serves to form liquid droplets.
It is very important for this type of liquid droplets forming method used for ink-jet recording methods to enhance the ejection response property of liquid droplets and increase and stabilize the number of liquid droplets ejected per unit time for the purpose of enhancing the reliability.